A task done out of love
by Rina-frienz
Summary: Hiei is a prince in this fic.His family members had been brought to a disney world.to save his family members, he had to change some stories back to its original plot which had been messed up competely different by the wicked magician.


The starting of an adventure  
  
Once upon a time there lived Lord Emma who had two great princes and two charming princess. The princesses are all beautiful with well-manners. For the princes they are all charming and each prince had their own good points except for the youngest prince; Hiei. He was famous for his merciless and rudeness. None of the prince liked this brother of theirs. Maybe because of his rudeness towards them but mainly because of the great skills, Prince Hiei had. Prince Hiei had the best fighting skills in his brothers. Never had he lost to any of them. This made his brothers quite jealous of him. But though Prince Hiei is always rude and unkind towards his brothers, he is kind and polite to his two sisters. He and his sisters shared quite a lot of time together. Among all the siblings Prince Hiei had, he get along well with Princess Yukina the best. Both of them take care of one another well and protect each other when needed.  
  
The life of the lord and his sons and daughters went well until one day.  
  
One day, Prince Hiei was again practicing his skills in the palace garden. But when he was on his way back to the palace after a tiring day of practicing, he was knocked down a tree branch. Prince Hiei slashes the tree into half out of anger. But what he did not know is that, the tree had the spirit of a wicked magician in it. With this, the magician escaped to Makai again. "HAHAHA! I am free again." laughed the magician. "I must have my revenge." The magician shouted out The revenge was against Lord Emma as he was the one who had trapped the magician spirit years ago. Wind started to blow when the magician murmured strange words under his breath. People of the land were flying all over the place because of the great strong wind. When the wind stopped, Prince Hiei opened up his eyes. But he saw no one except for a lady in front of him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Hiei asked taking out his sword.  
  
"Not to worry, I had only come to help you." "What do you mean?" Hiei asked. "If you had notice, you are now in a different place." Sure enough when Hiei looked around, he saw that he himself was not in Makai but in a different place.  
  
"This is the world of Disney." the lady said "The world Disney?" repeated Hiei.  
  
"You had to rescue your siblings and father from this Disney world back to your own world." "Why should I." Hiei said. "If not they will all disappear into the mid-air, never will they ever return." the lady said seriously. Though Prince Hiei was a merciless person, he still had some feelings towards his family.  
  
"So what should I do?" Hiei asked. "Firstly, you had to save your family from eight different stories in this Disney world! "Each of your family members with appears as a character in each of the story." "These five stories had been changed completely different from the story line by the wicked magician." "In order to save your family member in each story, you had to change back the original story line of each story." "Is that all?' "No, you still had to get back the memories of your family members." "WHAT! They don't remember me."  
  
"That's right, in each story after you had changed back the correct story line; you still had to find the memory crystal for them which contain their memories." The lady explained. "Ok, so I had to find my family in eight different stories. As their story line had been changed differently from the original, I had to change them back to their correct story line. Then after that I had to find the memory crystal which contains the memories of my family." Hiei asked "That's right." The lady said. "But I know nothing of this world." Hiei exclaimed. "Don't worry I will help you when it is needed, I won't be helping you throughout this sort call mission, but I will help you when necessary." "Hn."  
  
"Then the first story that you will be leaving for will be. "The Princess and the Frog."  
  
"AHHH." screamed Hiei  
  
Hiei was brought to the story, "The princess and the frog." But in this story what had been changed from the original story line and which member of Prince Hiei will he meet....  
  
Author Note: Sorry if u anyone is confused about this story, Feel free to e- mail me if u don't know any part of the story. Gomen for errors in spellings and grammars. Hope u all will like this fic and reviews are needed!!! 


End file.
